Whats meant to be
by Desertrose288
Summary: Most of the people Logan met working for S.H.I.E.L.D were nameless faces,except Jessica. That didn't stop him from leaving her behind. He tried to forget but when she needs him most he can't deny her,no matter the cost.Wolverine/Oc Kurtty,Jott.
1. Typically Trashed

As I searched though Fan fic I couldn't find a single story like this, which got me thinking maybe im not the only person who wants to read something along the lines of this story, so after many months I came up with a plot etc etc and thanks to my beta reader Belldandychan . I present my newly born fic. R&R cause that makes me update sooner…

Summary: Years ago, when Logan worked, for S.H.I.E.L.D he met Jessica, heasitant at first to work with a woman he quickly found she was more than capable, and fell in love. Yet As the years pass logan drifts off in search of the truth were he meets up with Xavier…but happens when there paths our intertwined again…..

I should also mention, I do plan on making this pretty dark, with mentions of death, murder, suicide, sex. …so if your not able to handle , don't read. Kay? Ok…

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except for my charcter, Jes! I wish I did..wouldn't it be cool to be Stan lees kid.. damn ..that'd be awesome…

Anywhoo..

'thoughts'

"talking"

telepathy

The Only Promise That Remains.

Ch1:Typically Trashed…

It was a typical day for the Wolverine, classes, training sessions, and if he was lucky he could work on his bike. Now if only his students would listen…

"To the right half pint, watch it! Elf, no porting!" Logan growled impatiently as hank just chuckled.

"You have to be patient Logan, they are after all just teenagers". Hank said smiling at Logan's impatience

"There never gonna learn defense if all they do is rely in their powers."

"If you show them, they will follow..."Hank smiled as he joined the x men's daily survival lesson, or as the children affectionately called it, hell. "

"You're beginin to sound a lot like chuck, hank."

"Patience my friend…Patience"

Logan rolled his eyes." C'mon stripes!"

Rogue narrowly dodged away from a laser., mumbling under her breathe. "Wah can't we jus be normal."

Upon hearing what had said, his mind snapped to something familiar.

"_Logan_…"a sweet familiar voice echoed in the back of his mind, and for a moment he felt as though something wasn't quite right.

"Watch out!" Logan shook his head clearing his thoughts just in time to see a saw blade coming his way before he could react it tore through his arm. He hissed and jumped to the side everyone stopped and the program was terminated.

"Are you alright?" Called Hanks voice full of conern.

"Fine…" he sided shrugging it off as he walked away.

-At a remote location….

"Sir, we have a problem…"

A man in his 50s' turned to the younger man behind him, revealing an eye patch from a battle he had waged years before.

"What?"

"Its...Well. It's Miss Adams...

He raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice.

"What about her."

"She's...gone we were unable to locate her, and our trackers and other sources tells us she's..." He took a moment to search the map lit up on the top of the cabinet.

"Here."He said pointing to the higher points in a Canadian mountain side.

His eye widened in disbelief. "She was taken?"

"It appears that way. Yes."

"Does anybody else know about this?"

"No sir."

"Good, keep it that way, and get me a plane to Bayville. Now."

"Right away it'll be ready in five minutes."

Reaching for his coat off a standard chair he closed his one good eye and sighed.

"Logan's not going to like this." Walking out of the room he walked down the long dimly light hallway leading to the runaway strip, and to his awaiting flight..

Several hours later everyone had scattered, While the children played, Logan sat outside, smoking his cigar as he leaned against the edge of the building.

He smiled lightly and thought back to his earlier memory.

"_Logan…"_ he shook his head . 'why the hell is she popping into my mind now…that was ages ago..'

The sound of a incoming helicopter caught his as well as everyone elses attention as they haulted there activities, to look. The chopper landed in the nearby field and upon landing a man stepped out.

Logan gave a feral growl as he made his way towards the man.

"Logan…Its been a while."

"No." His voice boomed causing some of the students to jump. "Whatever it is, you can forget it, I don't work for you anymore damnit and you know it!'' Logan turned on his heels and walked away. He had no interest in whatever Nick was selling…

"Its Jessica Logan, she's missing…"

He stop mid stride. Wh-at." In a flash he was in nicks face. ''what do you mean she's "missing…" he gritted out slowly.

Nick Fury smiled. "Lets go… I'll explain on the way."

So theres chappie one. Love it hate it? Tell me what you think next chapter will be longer and youll find out more about Jessica. Promise…I hope… kay well bye!!


	2. I'm Sorry

Chapters are usually never as short as ch.1 but ii didn't want to give away to much so I kept as more of a prologue than anything else. Anywhoo! A lot of this chapter will be reflections on the past and in a memory form, which will be italics. The rest still stands.

'Thought'

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

ch2: I'm sorry.

After a quick meeting with the professor, Logan made haste to meet up with Nick Fury, his old boss and suddenly current employer. As they left Fury caught Logan up on what was happening James, another ex-partner of Logan's, had gone missing several weeks prior to Jess' disappearance. She had been looking for him when they had lost contact with her.

"_Logan, I want you take a partner with you this time, too much technical work involved, and lets face it, you don't do technical."_

_A low growl rumbled from Logan's throat. "I don't do partners, I go solo, that was the deal…"_

_A feminine voice echoed from the dark. "Sorry stud, but not this time, too many people at risk."_

_It was the first time he ever saw her and she was like no one he'd ever seen. A form-fitting leather suit accented slender legs, an hour glass figure and a pair of full rounded breast to go along with it. Her eyes held an unusual sparkle like he had never seen before, they held a crazy, wild streak he was certain would be the only thing he'd ever like about her. Logan was flabber ghasted, in more than one way. She extended her hand out and he took it, small hands, he thought upon shaking it._

"_The names Jessica, Adams"._

_Logan nodded. "Names Wolverine..."_

_She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Like, the fuzzy critters in Canada?"_

_He pulled his hand back as if he had been bitten; slightly offended he simply walked off to meet the plane._

_She smiled at Nick's scolding look. "Jes, he's the best damn guy we have. Don't screw it up this time…" _

_She sighed walking off in the same direction as the Wolverine._

"_Yea, yea. She muttered sourly. "I'll be gentle; don't worry yerself nick, or you'll get wrinkles."_

"Are you listening?" Fury sounded annoyed.

"Yea… I'm listening "

"As I was saying, we tracked Jess to this remote location. We're going to drop you about thirty-five miles from the place. Going north east you should reach it by nightfall but, be careful. It's heavily guarded-"

"I think I can handle it. Remember, I'm not the technical one." A Silence fell over the two men, which was fine with Logan, his mind was reeling with memories.

_They ran through the corridor Jes leading the way to a small room occupied with a large computer screen, and two guards. Logan watched from the doorway as Jes sauntered in like she owned the place. The guards noticed her immediately. "_was machen wir hier_!" She just smiled blowing the fools a kiss before turning and running from the room. As they followed out the door way, Logan thrashed them, slicing through one mans arm and stabbing the other in the chest. _

_They pulled the bodies into the room, expertly covering their tracks in hopes of buying more time. Once the guards were out of the way, Logan set to work barricading the door while Jess went to work on the computer. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts, it didn't take the guards long to notice that something had gone a miss with their friends; and the two armed men were attacked the door desperately while calling for reinforcements._

"_A little quicker chick!"_

"_Patience is a virtue."_

"_Not now it isn't!"_

_She rolled her eyes as she hit the button to print. "Got it!" Collecting the papers the two of them crawled into the vent system, making their escape__._

"You ready?" Nicks voice snapped him back into reality.

He nodded, without a word, and jumped from the plane and landing easily on his feet, with little damage.

Tearing through the trees his adamantium claws extended and ready to kill anyone in his way, he trekked through the dense woods; he couldn't help but hear a truck driving on the road nearby and deciding to use this to his advantage, timed his move just right as he jumped into the back of the tuck without being noticed and climbed in.

After a long while the vehicle slowed and entered a large metal doorway, taking a deep breathe, Wolverine leapt from the back of the truck and moving swiftly killed the first guy he saw, a guard at the entrance of the facility, with a quick jab to the lungs. He crept slowly down the hall, hiding in the dark corners of under ground silo he was in, looking around he realized he had to be close to hell. The place had no decorative touch, just a path of lights that ran up and down the hall ways, and most of them flickered, making Logan think the place hadn't had any mechanic around for quite some time, the place was cold, wet, pipes over his head dripped making him a little jumpy. He sighed taking a deep 

breathe to calm his nerves he caught the smells around him most noticeably he caught the scent of blood, and melted metal…

'Jes…'

He ran slicing up anybody that got into his way, aiming for major arteries; or just taking there heads off in a quick motion. Taking in minimal damaged and healing quickly, his adrenaline was rushing which made him feel invincible, sweat dripped from his neck and onto his x men attire when he came into a room that seemed vaguely familiar and his blood ran cold.

''Jes..'' she was inside the weapon x program, an object like a large test tube filled with a green substance she was connected to different types of tubing leading to the back of the monstrous machine, and in that moment; he snapped.

NO!" He smashed through the glass shattering it and freeing her, he easily caught her as she fell and with one hand supporting her the other pulled her from the damned machinery.

She was cold to the touch and for the first time in a while, he was actually scared. He rubbed her skin trying to warm her body as he spoke softly to her. "Jes come on kid, open your eyes. "

Her voice was raspy sounding, course, and very unlike the sweet sound he remembered all those years ago. "Logan?

He smirked lightly as her eyes opened slowly. "Welcome back."

She grunted lightly. "Don't call me kid."

"Sorry hun." From the distance he could hear footsteps, and he growled looking around quickly for an escape route, the far back of the room he saw a door. "Think you can make it outta this hell hole?"

She nodded. As she slowly began to rise. He made his way towards the door, bracing Jes against his body so she could walk faster. She felt weak, yet a all too familiar twinge affirmed her powers were kicking in, and slowly healing her.

_Jes sighed lightly as they had just escaped that damned German facility and Logan seemed to be in shock as he stared at the tare the stomach of her outfit. _

"_I'm fine; you're not the only fast healer around hun…"_

_Raising an eyebrow he grunted. "Good don't want to be responsible fer ya anyway…"_

Unsheathing his claws he went to make quick work of the security panel.

Jes sighed, and he glanced at her. "What?"

"Your so technologically challenged." She reached out towards the pad and quickly entered a four digit code. The door slid open and they made there way through, he smirked as his claws sliced into panel from the other side, blocking anyone going after them. Logan looked around. "Which way?" Looking around he realized there was three different hallways to choose from. One in front of him, to the left, and right. Each holding its own amount of morbid creepiness. She sighed and pointed to the right. Follow it to the end, that's our exit…"

"They brought you in this way? "

She nodded. "There should be quite a few guards too. So-"

He sighed. "Stay here… I'll come back for you."

She made a slight whimpering sound that tugged at his heart even though he thought he'd never admit it...

He leaned forward. "Promise I'll be back." She nodded weakly and watched as he silently moved down the hall.

Jes sighed as she slumped to the floor, trying to stay as concealed as possible, she smiled to herself. 'How familiar is this…'

"_Stay here Jes, I'm going to find James. "_

"_What if something happens-?"_

"_To me, come on now"._

She shook her head as her eyes started to close, even though she had a healing factor this had all taken a lot out of her and she needed to rest.

'I have to stay awake'

Logan smiled, to the right was a guard with his back turned to him, unsheathing his claws he quickly came up behind the guy and in one quick movement cupped his hand over guard mouth plunging his claws into his back through to his heart, the guard slumped lifelessly to the ground; He wasted no time slicing through the other guards neck, severing his head, blooding splattering the wall and on himself.

He stalked down the hall as close to the wall as possible to remain undetected. He came to a quick halt the entrance to another where he heard several men talking and waited. Growling he charged, kicking the man to the ground and slicing into the other one, he turned his attention back to yet another guard as he stood and went to hit Wolverine, but Logan was too quick. And he savagely ripped the guy in two. Shaking his head to rid himself the enjoyment of slaughter he made his way back towards the opposite way and down the hall where their exit lay.. He smirked 'One guard…'

Feeling confident and cocky he spoke. "Hey there…"

The guard hearing footsteps griped his gun, and upon hearing Logan, fired at the intruder…

'Fuck…'

The sound of gunshots threw Jes into a panic as she tried to stand up, bracing herself against the wall she tried a bit harder to walk.

Logan laid on the ground blood pooled around his chest soaking his cloths, but it wasn't over, his healing factor was kicking in and as the man approached him, Logan mad it haste and kicked him hard in the groin, he quickly threw himself into a standing position, and grabbing the gun fired three shots, into the mans throat.

He growled and he touched his already healing chest 'bastard'

He rounded the corner to retrieve Jes and found her clinging to the wall already passed the second hall way.

His voice came out in a whisper. "Jes.". His heart froze, a man. A man with a gun. A man with a gun pointed at Jes-

Before he could say anything the gun went off. He snarled and ran for her as she fell to the ground with a thud, hitting the guy hard in the face, and snapping his neck Logan quickly collected Jes into his arms, "hang on "

He ran to the exit, and kicked the door hard opening it, shielding Jes from anyone as his eyes adjusted to the night's darkness he looked around and realized, they just may be screwed after all, guns went off immediately and Logan ran for it. Taking several hits in the arms and legs, he didn't care though and he kept going. He knew Jes could heal, but he also knew it wasn't as well as himself, which had him concerned; especially after all she had gone through already. Jumping to dodge incoming bullets, he concealed them both behind a tall cylinder block, feeling there was no way to fight them all and looking at Jes laying in his arms passed out he knew time was running short, narrowly he dogged a gunshot as he hid aside a car.

Without hesitating he smashed the window in with his arm while holding Jes in the other. Unlocking the door he slide her into the jeep, unsheathing a claw he started the ignition and tore through into the night with guns going off behind them.

He drove the jeep quickly through the dark the nearest town wasn't too far away and hoping they wouldn't follow for fear they would risk exposure. Looking over to Jes, he his heart pounded with fear.

Keeping his eyes on the road he used one hand to shake her slightly

"Jes...wake up... come on."

She winced and stirred slightly before loosing consciousness again. "Logan…"

_She waited and waited for him to return. 'Dammnit, I knew I should have followed him.' As she began to follow after him Logan and James rounded the corner, James's hair was messy, and caked in a bit of blood, his uniform was torn at the shoulder and chest; he was wounded. "Let's go!' Logan grabbed her hand as they ran threw he corridor, they were almost at the door, when the alarm sounded the automatic door began to close, Jes broke away and managed to slide under the doorway, but left Logan and James behind._

'_Fuck!' she looked around quickly and found the key pad to the door, typing in several codes to override the system she was faced with failure. Her brows furred and she smirked, typing in a code quickly she discovered a broken link in there defense and disengaged it. The door creaked as it began to rise opening Logan and James flew out of it the second they had the chance grabbing Jes once more and running to their freedom._

He drove faster to the nearest town. He sighed slowing up a bit as he hit the town's entrance, looking around he sighed. "This place could double as the set for chainsaw massacre..."

Nearing a motel he realized this was going to be a rough night.

Parking the car and buying a room in cash he quickly pulled Jes from the jeep and held her close to his chest walking up to the room opening the door, and walking in he kicked it shut and placed her on the bed, before closing the curtains and turning on a small lamp, he got close to Jes and began peeling her outfit away from her body to check her wound.

Relived that it was healing nicely, not as fast as he would of hoped, but it was better than nothing.

Satisfied he covered her up with a blanket and walked out to the jeep, driving it towards the out skirts of town and dumping it he began his walk back.

"_Logan, I'm fine, really!"_

"_You could have been killed, you can't keep doing this Jes, and you're not like me it takes you longer to heal than me!"_

"_Jesus Christ Logan I'm not a fucking kid!!"_

_He turned away angrily._

_He shut his eyes painfully. "So you staying?"_

"_Ya, I'm staying…" She stated rebelliously._

"_Fine..." turning to fury he'd never forget that moment. _

"_I'm out."_

"_What?!" they all asked incredulously._

"_Its time for me to go. I can't stick around here anymore, I need to move on. He paused looking to Jes and James, speaking more to James. "You understand."_

_Nick stared at Logan and then at Jes he shook his head and walked away._

_Jes's eyes filled up with tears, and she walked off quickly, James stared after her looking to Logan he shook his head and followed after Jes leaving Logan alone for the first but not the last time ._

As he reached the motel room he found the door was unlocked panicking he quickly thrusted the door open, Jes was sitting up watching television, smoking a ciggerette,

He breathed a sigh of relief and almost chuckled when she jumped.

"Christ Logan!"

He sardonically smiled. "Sorry. "

"What are you doing up…"

She ground out the ciggerette against the table top as she spoke. "Well… I woke up decided I wanted a cig and bought a pack…. Sorta. "

He gave her a stern look. "You stole it didn't you?"

She shrugged. "It's a possibility."

He shook his head. "Your gonna get us inta trouble.."

She smiled. "Why Logan, I believe you're growing soft."

Watching her movements, and studying her features he was reminded how much he had missed her over the years. He started slowly, unsure of what to say. "I missed you Jes. "

She smiled lightly. "I know Logan, we missed you too. "

He shook his head. "No. I missed YOU." He reached out to touch her arm.

Her smiled slowly faded and for a moment Logan thought he had gone to far, and pulled away.

_Logan watched her carefully during the months of working with her. He found her exciting, exhilarating, and intriguing. He wanted to know more about the mysterious Jessica Adams. _

_Why was she working for a company like this? What made her choose this life? Was she like him? Did she crave the same things he did?_

_He was beginning to fall for her and, he could tell James was too. He knew the glances James sent her way; they were the same ones he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking._

"When you left James and me, got close." Her voice was quiet, almost as if she was regretful for telling him this. And Logan didn't like were this was heading.

"we planned on getting married Logan, right after this last mission, but …he went missing and…I'm sorry…" she looked away trying not to cry, she never let anyone see her cry, not even James; but Logan knew her better than that, they worked together for two decades before James was even in the picture, and he pulled her close into his arms, not really sure what else he could do, he held her in his arms, even though she never cried he knew just comforting her was enough.

After a few moments he spoke. "Jes."

Her voice came out in a muffle, she was asleep.

He sighed and laid her into the bed, tucking her gently and running his hand over her cheek.

Falling asleep himself in a chair by the window he was awoken the sound of the shower running in the morning, standing up and stretching he walked outside, and looked around, not many cars were parked in the motel parking lot, two vans, a car, and cycle.

"Small towned bullshit..."

Taking in the smells around him, he froze. Scanning the area he caught the smell of the old moldy silo.

They were followed…

"Fuck…"

Translates:

was machen wir hier_-What the hell are you doing?!_

I wasn't sure if I was ever gonna get this done! I kept rewriting and redoing and adding and chopping it up. I do thank the only person who reviewed though, for taking time out of their schedule and day to write to me and I appreciate the review and after reviewing the story again I found you were quite right. So I will get back and re-wire it, per say. I hope to get more reviews, this chapter since it is longer. Im actually quite proud of this chapter. Next chapter well hopefully be more about Jes and James. So I look foreward to future reviews. And until next time…


End file.
